Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters
Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters is the forty-sixth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the first episode of Season 4. It features the Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore, rapping against the Mythbusters: Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage. It also features the Mythbusters' Build Team: Kari Byron, Grant Imahara, and Tory Belleci, and the possessed mascot of the fictional Stay Puft Marshmallows company, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. It was released on November 10th, 2014. Cast The Mythbusters Nice Peter as Jamie Hyneman EpicLLOYD as Adam Savage Mary Doodles as Kari Byron KRNFX as Grant Imahara Chris Alvarado as Tory Belleci The Ghostbusters Chris Gorbos as Peter Venkman Mark Douglas as Ray Stantz Zach Sherwin as Egon Spengler Walter Downing as Winston Zeddemore Other EpicLLOYD as the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (voice only) Taylor Cu as the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (body actor) Dodger as Janine Melnitz (cameo) Lyrics [Note: To distinguish which team member is saying which line, there is a color-coding process. For the Ghostbusters, Peter Venkman is in blue, Ray Stantz is in red, Egon Spengler is in green, and Winston Zeddemore is in purple. For the Mythbusters, Adam Savage is in yellow, Jamie Hyneman is in brown, Tory Belleci is in turquoise, Grant Imahara is in lime, and Kari Byron is in orange. Furthermore, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is in gray and Janine Melnitz is in magenta. If either team is rapping together, they are in regular text.] 'The Ghostbusters:' Are you tired of two geeks in mustaches Who can manage to be boring with explosions and crashes? If you, or the Lorax, wanna bust like we do, Give us a call. We're ready to defeat you! Ghostbusters, flow crushers, get the job done! Spitting out the lyrics like, "We got one!" Get the people moving like the Statue of Liberty! Try to beat us in a battle? Man, you gotta be kidding me! The delivery of Stantz stands straight like my main man's slinky! I collect spores. Tell him 'bout the Twinkie. Like your show, it's all fluff and filler. I'll kick your hiney, man. I'm a savage killer. 'The Mythbusters:' Wow, your raps are just too wack to handle! Let's do it like we do on the Discovery Channel. Your science is preposterous; the opposite of competent process, And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis, Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back! It's a fact: positrons don't react like that! You built a laser grid with no safety switch, And Walter Peck was right: that's some shady shit! Good thing you work in a firehouse, 'cause you just got burned. You are poor scientists, and that's confirmed. 'The Ghostbusters:' That's enough from the walrus and dickless the clown. Let's show these myth bitches how we do it downtown! Grab your stick, hold'n, heat 'em up, smoking! High speed shows your ass get beat in slow motion! We roast show hosts when our flows cross streams! Pumping out blockbusters, while you work behind the scenes! It's a rap test, dummy, and you're both getting crashed! We came, we saw, we kicked your ass! 'The Mythbusters:' Ghosts aren't real, but it should be said. It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead. (Hey!) Things are getting scary when Tory, Grant and Kari Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry! We reject your flows and substitute our own! Uhhhhhhhmmm… Why'd you stop? I couldn't think of a rhyme. Well, just say the first thing that pops into your mind. 'The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man:' Aww…aww… Yo, raise up, it's Stay Puft; I stay fluff! Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up! (Hey!) I smother Ghostbusters in fluffernutter. I don't play! Show these dweebs how to rock a beret! (Hey.) I live so large, you can't harsh my mellow. Just one step took me out the ghetto! You best be afraid of my marshmallow flows, 'Cause Big Puft just turned all you bitches to toast! Scrapped lyrics 'The Mythbusters:' Wow, your raps are like your sequel: too whack to handle. ---- Your raps are like your sequel: just too whack to handle. 'The Ghostbusters:' That's enough from walrus and dickless the clown. ---- Grab your stick, hold'n, light 'em up, smoking! 'The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man:' Raise up, Stay Puft and I'm coming in! Punk busters better watch who they summonin'! I'll flip skeptics till they're butter-side up, And shred your street cred like a cannonball, what! ---- You punk busters better watch who you're summonin'! Raise up, it's Stay Puft and I'm coming in! (Uh!) Flip skeptics till they're butter-side up! Shred your street cred like a cannonball, what! Ghostbusters get covered in fluffernutter spray! So watch a real rapper rock a beret! (Hey.) ---- My marshmallow flows turn these bitches to toast, Show you all better be afraid of Big Puft! Poll Trivia General *This battle's release fittingly coincides with the 30th anniversary of the original Ghostbusters film. *With a total of ten participants, this battle has the most rappers of any ERB released to date. *There are 47 verse transitions between rappers. *This is the first season premiere: **to include group rappers. **to have a guest rapper/rappers as a title character/characters. **since Season 1 to not be a Hitler vs Vader sequel. **since Season 1 to not include a prologue for the battle. **to have Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD rapping on the same side. ***It is the seventh battle overall in which Peter and Lloyd rap on the same team. **with a female rapper. **to have a woman battle a man. ***This is the fifth battle to have a female rapper in general. ****It is also the first team battle to include a female. *This is the second time two purely fictional characters (the Ghostbusters and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man) from the same work have rapped against one another. **It is the seventh battle where two or more fictional characters rap against each other at some point. *Adam Savage, Jamie Hyneman, Kari Byron, and Grant Imahara are the tenth, eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth people known to have seen their battle. *This is the first time a rapper(s) destroyed their own location. *This battle has the second/third most locations (without counting reused footage), with four different locations, behind Zeus vs Thor and tied with Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. *The battle and the Behind the Scenes video, as well as Peter's quote about the box, were all used for the Decimated Design's website page of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man suit. Continuity *This is the second battle where a rapper speaks during their opponent's verse, as Kari and Jamie both said "Hey" during Stay Puft's verse. Production *The iTunes cover for this battle is the second one to have the rappers in front of the ERB logo rather than behind it, after Artists vs TMNT. *This is the fifth battle where one actor voiced and/or played more than one rapper. *This is the second battle with a different iTunes cover and YouTube thumbnail, after Moses vs Santa Claus, as Winston Zeddemore is present on the iTunes cover, but not in the YouTube thumbnail. **This is the first battle to feature a rapper on the iTunes cover but not on the thumbnail. *This is the first battle that has more than five participants with side-by-side scenes. *This is the first battle to have team rappers, back-up rappers, and a third-party rapper. *Mike Betette was originally supposed to be the body actor for the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, but he was replaced by Taylor Cu. **Betette also stated Louis Tully was originally intended to appear as a cameo, but was scrapped. *This is the second battle to have additional music added in created by the ERB crew, after George Washington vs William Wallace. References *When Winston drops in to say "Tell him 'bout the Twinkie", it's a direct mimic of the scene where he lectures Ray about telling Gozer that they're a God. *After the Mythbusters' first verse, both groups end up on top of the Shandor Building, where they later encounter the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man towards the end. This whole sequence pays homage to the first Ghostbusters film's climax. *The outro is a reference to the Proton Packs used by the Ghostbusters to catch ghosts throughout the Ghostbusters films. Errors *Kari Byron's name is misspelled as "Kari Bryon" in the video description. *During the line, "Strapped up on your back," part of Jamie's beard is not connected to the right side of the face, making it possible to see the background behind him. *Tory's and Grant's names aren't separated by a comma in the subtitles, making it look like "Tory Grant". *During Stay Puft's verse, when it cuts to Kari saying "Hey!", part of Adam's glasses disappear. Related videos Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Ghostbusters VS Mythbusters time lapse painting - by Mary Doodles Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Mary Doodles Category:Mark Douglas Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Walter Downing Category:KRNFX Category:Chris Alvarado Category:Taylor Cu Category:Dodger